Versuchung
by Lara1786
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Usagi auf einen halbnackten


Hi!

Mein Name ist Prinzess of Light und ich schreibe jetzt was an den Anfangdieser Geschichte, weil die Original Autorin leider kein Deutsch kann. Ich habe diese FF übersetzt, sollte es irgendwelche Beschwerden über Grammatik und co. geben, wendet euch an mich!

Kommis könnt ihr trotzdem hinterlassen, wenn es geht am besten in Englisch! Deutsche Kommis sind auch okay, ich werde sie für die Autorin sinngemäß übersetzten (wenn sie mich danach fragt). Ich hoffe, ich habe eine gute FF zum Übersetzten ausgewählt und ihr lest sie gerne. Andere Übersetztungen von mir könnt ihr entweder auf Animexx oder hier auf lesen (auf unter dem Penname Lightprinzess) Also, dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und einigen Firmen!

Versuchung

Usagis Tag war ermüdend gewesen. Alles, was sie jetzt noch tun wollte, war in die Spielhalle zu gehen und ein Nickerchen zu halten, da sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter sie nur anschreien würde, wenn sie nach Hause ginge. Motoki hatte ihr mal gesagt, dass das Hinterzimmer immer für sie offen sein würde, deshalb beabsichtigte sie voll und ganz dieses Versprechen in Anspruch zu nehmen. Der Gedanke an die alte, abgenutzte aber extrem gemütliche Couch ließ ihre Augen vor Müdigkeit ein bisschen zufallen. Vielleicht würde sogar Mamoru da sein. Sie hatte ihn ein paar Tage nicht gesehen und sie begann ihn zu vermissen – nicht, dass sie das jemals irgendjemand anderem erzählen würde. Es war ein Geheimnis, dass sie vor allen anderen geheim halten wollte – besonders vor Mamoru selber. Seufzend ging sie durch die Eingangstür der Spielhalle und steuerte direkt auf das Hinterzimmer zu, dem immer fröhlichen Motoki schenkte sie nur einen halben Wink über die Schulter. Manchmal ging selbst dieser Typ auf ihre Nerven.

Sie machte sich ihren Weg über den Flur, die Erwartung der Couch ließ ein kleines Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielen. Sie ging in das Hinterzimmer, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und das Lächeln fiel ihr wegen dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot vom Gesicht.

Da war er, Mamoru, von der Taille aufwärts komplett nackt und man durfte nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er nur in Boxerslips gekleidet war, die sich eng an seine schmale Hüfte schmiegten.

Usagi musste einen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterschlucken, aber sie konnte ihre Augen immer noch nicht von dem köstlichen männlichen Wesen abwenden, das halbnackt vor ihr stand.

Ihre Augen wanderten an seinen dünnen, doch trotzdem muskulösen Beinen hoch zu seinen mitternachtsblauen Slip, an dem sie eine leichte Beule bemerkte. Sie bekämpft die Röte, die auf ihre Wangen kroch und setzte ihre wundervolle Musterung nach oben fort.

Ein gut gebauter Oberkörper mit nur einem Hauch schwarzer Haare, die eine Spur zu den tiefergelegenen Teilen seines Körpers zogen, würde von einer breiten, gebräunten Brust betont, die sie dadurch, dass sie konstant in ihn hinein rannte, recht gut kannte. Ein starker Nacken, der zu wie gemeißelten Gesichtszügen und erstaunlichen mitternachtsblauen Augen führte, die ein bisschen von einem Gefühl verdunkelt wurden, das sie nicht definieren konnte und die ... genau ... zu .. ihr ... sahen.

Usagi kreischte und sprang in die Luft, als sie erkannte, dass Mamoru ihr dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie seinen Körper bewundert hatte. Ein tiefes Rot bedeckte ihre ohnehin schon rosigen Wangen und sie zwang sich zu lächeln. "Uh, hi Mamoru. I ... ich wusste nicht, das jemand hier drin war. Nun, ... ja."Sie trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, es war ihr nicht möglich den Blick von ihm loszureißen.

„Siehst du was, was dir gefällt, Usagi?", fragte Mamoru mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf seinem sündhaft ansehnlichen Gesicht und einem Hauch Heiserkeit in der Stimme.

Usagi, auf der anderen Seite, war geschockt. Erstens, Mamoru hatte tatsächlich ihren Namen benutzt, und zweitens, weil es ihm kein bisschen peinlich war, oder wenigstens, dass, wenn er es war, er es verdammt gut verbergen konnte.

‚Okay, Usagi, denk! Du kannst es nicht abstreiten, du hast keinen großen Hehl darum gemacht es nicht zu zeigen, wie die Spucke, die von deinem Kinn tropft beweist. Also, spiel' einfach die Coole.'

„Nun, ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich einen ansprechenden männlichen Körper, wenn ich einen sehe, begutachte, aber lass uns nicht soweit vorgreifen und sagen, dass ich deinen 'mag'. Es ist lediglich jemandes Körper, und der ist offensichtlich nicht die Reflexion deines Charakters, oder?"

Usagi hüpfte gedanklich auf und ab, als sie den schockierten Ausdruck auf Mamorus Gesicht sah und wollte schreien: ‚Yay! Ein Punkt für Usagi! Mamoru: null!'

Mamoru war geschockt. Er hatte erwartet, dass das Usagi peinlich sein würde, dass sie stottern würde und zurück in die Spielhalle fliehen würde. NICHT, dass sie witzig und clever sein würde und – hatte sie grade seine Persönlichkeit beleidigt? Nachdem er seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, erwiderte Mamoru. „Ist das so?"In Gedanken haute Mamoru sich eine runter. ‚Das ist ALLES, auf das du kommst? Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Sie will dich und ihr wisst es beide. Spiel die verführerische Karte aus und sie wird so geschockt sein, dass sie weg läuft.'

Usagi erstarrte etwas als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, aber sie zwang sich den Drang den Schwanz ein zu kneifen und zu laufen zu unterdrücken.

Mamoru warf ihr einen lüsternen Blick zu und lächelte ein sehr verführerisches Lächeln, dass ihn bisher noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte.

Aber es schien so, als wären die Dinge heute nicht so, wie sie sonst waren.

Usagi lächelte nur zurück, was Mamoru eine Gänsehaut die Wirbelsäule entlang laufen ließ, aber das würde er nie zugeben.

„Also, du magst mich weder mit noch ohne meine Klamotten?", fragte er und versuchte verletzt anstatt amüsiert zu klingen.

„Nur weil du gut genug zum Fressen aussiehst – und glaub mir, ich möchte das schon – heißt das nicht, dass ich all das vergessen kann, was ich wegen dir durchmachen musste."Sie beendete ihre Aussage mit einen kühnen Schritt in Richtung des schockierten Adonis.

„Du bist heute ziemlich mutig, Usagi. Hat das irgendeinen bestimmten Grund?", fragte Mamoru, der auf irgendeine verrückte Art und Weise erfreut war, dass sie nicht davon rennen und wie ein kleines Mädchen weinen würde. Aber er war auch wütend, weil er seinem Geist erlaubt hatte zu wandern – besonders zu ihrer Brust.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, heute ist einfach dein Glückstag. Jetzt beantwortest du meine Frage, warum stehst du beinah ganz nackt im Hinterzimmer der Spielhalle?", sagte sie mit einem weiteren Lächeln und verschränkte die Arme unter ihren Brüsten, was diese noch mehr in Mamorus Blickfeld rückten.

Mamoru musste sich räuspern, er sollte wirklich eine Hose anziehen, oder sich wenigstens von Usagi weg drehen, bevor sie bemerkte was genau sie ihm antat.

„Ich hab meinen Kaffee auf mich verschüttet und hab mich grade sauber gemacht.", antwortete er und drehte sich um, um Usagi aus seinem Blickfeld zu bekommen und das Zelt in seinen Boxershorts vor IHR zu verstecken.

Usagi hatte keine Ahnung was sie überkam, aber sie wusste welche Wirkung sie auf Mamoru hatte; und sie mochte es. ‚Oh, Gott, seine Haut sieht so weich aus. Er kann sie nicht einfach bedecken.' Und bevor sie überhaupt wusste was sie tat, hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen.

„Kann ich helfen?"Mamoru wirbelte herum und sah, dass Usagi auf ihn zukam. Er nahm ihre schön geformten Beine, die dünne Taille und die große Brust in Augenschein.

Usagi stellte sich vor ihn, so dass ihre Brüste seine Brust berührten, und ihre Nähe ließ sie dann auch bemerken, dass ebenfalls etwas köstlich hartes in ihrem Bauch drückte. Das Gefühl ließ eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper laufen und eine angenehme Wärme wuchs zwischen ihren Beinen, sodass sie sich winden wolle, und das machte sie aufgeregt ohne Ende.

Währenddessen hatte sich Mamorus Atmung verändert, er atmete die Luft mit kurzen und schweren Atemzügen ein.

Sie hatte keine Idee, was sie überhaupt tat, aber sie wusste genug um sie wissen dass sie nicht aufhören konnte – jetzt nicht aufhören wollte. Das war nicht länger ein Spiel, das sie spielten.

Ihr schweres Atmen füllte das Hinterzimmer der Spielhalle aus, das sie in Beschlag genommen hatten. Ihre Körper waren nun aneinander gepresst, nacktes Fleisch traf Baumwolle.

Und es machte Mamoru verrückt. Er könnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie hatten sich ineinander komplett verloren.

Es war eine schwere Aufgabe für Usagi gewesen, ihn nicht zu küssen, aber je länger sie da standen, vertraut aneinander gepresst, desto weniger schaffte sie es, sich zurückzuhalten. Schließlich zwang sie ihre Augen von seinen wegzusehen und richtete ihren Blick auf seine köstlichen Lippen – so glatt, so perfekt, so ... küssbar.

Sie konnte nicht länger widerstehen, deshalb stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, während sie einen Arm hinter seinen Nacken gleiten ließ. Sie zog ihn hinunter damit sie sich trafen.

Strom durchzuckte das Paar bei dem Kontakt ihrer Lippen , und sie wussten beide, dass sie niemals genug von dieser unglaublichen Empfindung bekommen können würden.

Schnell zog Mamoru Usagi hoch in seine Arme und drückte sie enger an sich. Als der Kuss sich vertiefte und sie sich für ein paar Sekunden trennten um nach wertvoller Luft zu schnappen, drehte Mamoru sie um, sodass ihr Rücken an den Vorratsschrank gelehnt war. Dann verschlossen sie die Lippen wieder miteinander.

Sein harter, ansehnlicher, nackter Oberkörper drückte sie gegen die metallene Tür und er schob sein Bein zwischen ihre um sie dazuhalten, wo sie war.

Usagi wollte den Kuss nicht beenden, aber sie war nicht zufrieden und brauchte mehr. Also beendete sie allmählich den Kuss, der ihr die Lippen anschwellen und feucht schimmern ließ.

Sie entzog sich im etwas und sah in Mamorus glimmende Mitternachtsaugen. Sie lächelte ihn mit einem gezierten Lächeln an, dann lehnte sie sich wieder nach vorn und er folgte ihr ohne Zögern.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, aber diesmal ließ Usagi sie sich nur berühren, indem sie schnell ihren Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite bewegte. Dann kam ihre Zunge aus ihrem Mund hervor und sie führte sie langsam über seine Unterlippe, wodurch sie Mamoru ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Usa.", war alles, was er hervorbringen konnte, als er sie – wenn überhaupt noch möglich – noch tiefer in die Tür drückte und traf sie in einem weiteren großartigen, aufregenden und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ihre Hände strichen durch sein Haar, hielten seinen Kopf bei ihrem.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, umfaßten ihr Brüste, packten ihre Oberschenkel und dann tat er etwas, was Usagi fast vor Ekstase aufschreien ließ. Er ließ seine Hände unter ihr Oberteil gleiten und stahl sich unter ihren Spitzen-BH, wo er eine kühle Fingerspitze auf jede harte Brustwarze legte.

Usagis Aufschrei ging in seinem Mund verloren, aber sie konnte es da noch nicht enden lassen, sie hob schnell ihre Beine an, sodass sie um ihn geschlungen waren. Die Beule in seiner Unterhose war nun hart und sie konnte sie durch ihr Höschen pulsieren spüren.

Mit Instinkten, die nur angeboren waren um sie beide zu befriedigen, begann sie ihre Hüften gegen ihn zu reiben, was ihre feuchte Unterwäsche in schockend nahen Kontakt mit seinem pulsierenden Glied brachte.

In diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass ihr Shirt und ihr BH verschwunden waren und dass ihre Brüste an seiner Brust rieben. Während die schaukelnde Bewegung ihrer Hüfte andauerte, begann Usagi sich schneller gegen ihn zu bewegen, Hitze breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

Er nahm so viel wie möglich von ihrer Brust in seinen Mund als sie sich an ihn gepresst zurückwölbte. Er saugte hart und ließ sie langsam aus seinem warmen Mund rutschen. Aber als grade noch ihr Nippel in seinem Mund war, biss er nicht zu sanft in ihn.

Usagi schrie auf und bog sich wild zurück wegen dem wundervollen und doch etwas schmerzhaften Druck an ihrer Brust.

Sie zog ihre Hände aus seinen Haaren und begann seine Boxershorts unter sich weg zu ziehen und zerren, aber bevor sie ihr Vorhaben beenden konnte, hörte sie eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen.

Eine Stimme, die nicht Mamoru gehörte, und sie kam vom Flur her, der Tür immer näher.

Mamoru hatte sie anscheinend auch gehörten und kurz darauf überschlugen sie beide sich fast dabei, ihre Kleidung anzuziehen, so sehr beeilten sie sich, aber unglücklicherweise war Usagis BH unauffindbar.

„Scheiß drauf.", murmelte sie während sie das Oberteil ihrer Schuluniform zuknöpfte und schnell ihr Haar in Ordnung brachte. Mamoru war grade damit fertig geworden, seinen Gürtel zuzumachen, als die Tür aufflog und Motoki dastand.

„Oh, da bist du. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo du hingegangen bist.", sagte Motoki zu Usagi.

„Uh, ja ...nun – ja. Hier bin ich. Warum hast du mich gesucht?", fragte Usagi und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, hoffend dass er nicht den Geruch von Sex im Raum bemerkte.

Mamorus Augen wurden bei dem Anblick von Usagis köstlichen pinken Zunge wieder dunkler und seine Erektion zuckte schmerzhaft vor Lust.

„Oh, nun, die Mädchen sind hier und sie haben gefragt, wo du hingegangen bist und wir konnten dich nicht finden..."Motoki drehte sich zu Mamoru und war überrascht, einen tödlichen Blick auf sich gerichtet zu sehen.

„Bist du okay, Mann? Wie geht's deinen Klamotten?"fragte er seinen erbosten Freund.

„Mir geht's gut und meinen Kleidern ebenfalls. Sieh mal, ich muss Usagi etwas zeigen, weißt eh, etwas, das ihr beim Mathelernen hilft." Er drehte sich zu Usagi und sagte, während er ihr einen heißen Blick zuwarf: „Das heißt, wenn du beenden willst, was wir angefangen haben. Du kannst zu meinem Apartment kommen und ich lehre dich alles, was du wissen musst."

Usagi grinste hinauf zu dem umwerfenden Mann und antwortete. „Natürlich. Ich beende immer, was ich angefangen habe. Lass uns gehen, jetzt." Sie betonte das ‚jetzt' besonders, was Motoki noch mehr verwunderte.

Das war aber alles, was Mamoru zu hören brauchte. Schneller als er sich jemals zuvor bewegt hatte, packte er Usagis Hand und zog sie zur Tür.

Sie stemmte ihre Füße in den Boden als sie die Tür des Hinterzimmers erreichten und sah zurück zu einem verblüfften Motoki.

„Sag den Mädchen, dass ich beschäftigt bin und dass ich es den Rest des Tages sein werde und dass ich sie morgen anrufe. Danke"Damit zog sie Mamoru aus der Hintertür und die beiden eilten davon um ihre Tätigkeit den ganzen Nachmittag und noch bis in den späten Abend zu beenden.

Zurück in der Spielhalle in dieser Nacht war Motoki am aufräumen, nachdem er den Ort geschlossen hatte. Er war im Hinterzimmer und schaute nach dem Inventar, als er ein bisschen Spitzenstoff entdeckte, der hinter eine Box geworfen worden war. Er bückte sich um das Stoffstück zu enthüllen – ein BH!

„Was in aller Welt!", reif er aus. „Aber, niemand kommt nach hier hinten. Nur Usagi und Ma – m- or- u ... waren ... hier."

Alle Dinge fügten sich zusammen; der BH, der plötzliche Drang zu Mamoru zu gehen, in sein – APARTMENT! „Er hat sie mit in sein Apartment genommen! Dieser Bastard!"Als er von der Spielhalle zu dem Apartment seines Freundes rannte, konnten alle Motoki meilenweit entfernt noch schreien hören – nun, alle bis auf zwei, die viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren, um auf irgendetwas anderes, das um sie herum geschah achten zu können.

THE END


End file.
